


[podfic] bird in the hand

by growlery



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fisting, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: This whole conversation had started in the midst of foreplay, both of them down to boxers and bikini briefs. Grantaire had been teasing Enjolras, trying to get her to talk dirty – it’d be a useless cause, except that Enjolras’s dry, slightly quizzical delivery does it for Grantaireevery time. She’s pathetically gone on this girl. Also, every now and then, something extraordinarily hot slips out. Hot, or hilarious, or confusing, or an insane mix of all of the above.Like, ‘I want your hand in me.’





	[podfic] bird in the hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bird in the hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164474) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> i did reader freetalk for this one! i was feeling a lot post-recording and it all came out on mic, so that's a thing. tl;dl: i've fallen headfirst into this fandom and i'm gonna be here a while because it is so very good for me, and this is one of (hopefully) a few things i'll be making! for myself if no one else, because this was great fun to do, though i really need to figure out my enjolras voice before i do anything else. my grantaire voice is just me, because shut up.

  


# [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e995govewno8o3x/bird%20in%20the%20hand.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 58:48
> 
> size: 38.8MB
> 
> music: pynk by janelle monáe
> 
> cover art: made in collaboration with Annapods! base image is from [here](https://unsplash.com/photos/1aMG_ShZCYg) \- thank you anna for finding it and working with me on the design.


End file.
